


Sunny Disposition

by hidingasmyself



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adoption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Original Character(s), Parentlock, WIP, with Mycrofyt!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingasmyself/pseuds/hidingasmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes also known as the Ice-man is about to melt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fan-fic I've written, and it makes me really nervous! But I hope you like it this plot-bunny has been in my head for the longest time and Mycroft doesn't get enough love. I know nothing about British adoption agencies or how they work, but if men can get pregnant and there's such a thing as tunalock I think we're ok :)

Sol POV

It had been 2 years since any potential parents had approached me. My age alone was a deterrent, everybody wanted a baby and I have just turned 13. Lets face it nobody wants to deal with a teenager we're all a bunch of little shits. So who was this posh git coming towards me with Ms. Collins?

"Sol come here please, I would like you to meet Mr. Holmes."

I took a good look at him, he was obviously made of money. Wore a suit that just screamed "MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU" and was so put together I wanted to ruffle his hair and shake the posh out of him.

But I didn't, "Hello Mr. Holmes"

He leaned his head toward me "Sol"

"Sol, Mr. Holmes would like to spend some time with you is that ok?"

I nodded and stretched my hand out to him,

"Come on" I said.

He wasn't going to choose me,no one ever chose me, but I might as well humour myself and him. Holding his hand I led him down the hall towards the book room. Looking up I asked,

"So Mr. Holmes what's your job? Do you live in London? Have you got a partner? How old are you? What's your favorite pastry? How do you take your tea? Do you have kids of your own, and most importantly do you like to read?"

We entered the book room as I finished my questions and sat him down on a chair and myself across from him in the corner of the room. He tilted his head to the side and looked at me for a few seconds before answering,

"I occupy a minor position in the British Government, Yes, No, 43, Jammie Dodgers, black with a bit of milk, No, and yes"

I nodded; no filler conversation straight to point. Good.

"If you haven't got a partner or children why are you at an orphanage" I can be blunt as well.

"I'll be honest I thought I would be asking the majority of the questions," the corner of his lip lifted "but very well. I find my house to big and my life lacking does that answer suffice for now?"

"For now." I said

He smiled and leaned forward, "Sol, may I ask you few questions in return?"

I answered "Yes."

"How old are you? Why did you use the word partner? How long have you been here? and Do you like it here?"

Of course he wants to know how old I am, sighing I answer "Thirteen. I used the word partner because I find it covers more ground and it's less assuming. Partner for me can refer to man or woman in any stage of a relationship. I was orphaned when I was five, so eight years now, and eh."

"What does 'eh' imply?"

"Eh, implies that it could be worse, and it's fine since there really isn't any other option." Oh. Wait he said government. So he wasn't here looking for a kid he was here for...NO.

"Are you here because Mrs. Walker hit me, she said it was an accident! It was, you know I... think it was, I mean I did-do." Shit. Bugger-fuck. They were going to move me, I'd seen other kids leave because they had gotten into trouble and the teachers didn't want to deal with them anymore. But eight years, I'll have to start over, no more Mary, James, or Alistair. "Don't send me away! I won't go through her purse anymore I promise! James' birthday is next week and I promised I would take him to that bakery down the street...you know across from the pet shop. I've been saving money to buy him something..."

"Sol"

"...and here they don't do much for birthday's, you know, there's to many of us!"

"Sol."

"I promised!"

"Sol, please listen" I looked at him for the first time, oh man did he look angry, well not his face but his eyes. A cold blue-grey that made me shrink into myself. "you need to tell me where I can find this Mrs. Walker? Has she hit you before?"

"Um she works in the nursery, no this is the first time she's caught me going through her purse."

"Why were you going through her purse?"

"Well...it's huge I just wanted to know what was in it." He looked at me for awhile wondering if I was serious (I was). Apparently it was the right thing to say because he gave me a small smile and got up.

"Come Sol, let us find Mrs. Walker, I have a few choice words for her." His voice was tight as he said this and I almost started to feel a little bad for Mrs. Walker, almost.

I led him to the entrance of the nursery, "She's the lady with blonde hair and the bad hair cut. What are you going to do?"

"Just talk, but please wait out here." He entered and as the door closed I stood on tip toe to look through the window. He approached Mrs. Walker and started talking, damn if I could read lips...Oh she looks angry. She turned to look at me and I ducked down, wait for the coast to clear. I stood up and looked through the window, now she looked nervous? No more like...scared, scared and frantic as she picked up her massive purse and walked to the door. The door! I ran to hide around the corner, peeking from my hiding spot I saw her run down the hall with Mr. Holmes coming out of the nursery. Walking towards him I asked "What did you say?" He turned around and said 

"Nothing of importance, but I'm afraid I must get going I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I must have a talk with Ms. Collins."

"Right, yes of course. It was nice to meet you Mr. Holmes" I stretched my arm to to shake his hand. He was leaving, right, people do that. I let go and before he could say anything

I ran to find Mary, maybe she had some of those chocolate digestives I like so much.

 

Mycroft POV

"Ms. Collins I want to finalize Sol's adoption papers." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a dick, sorry for not posting in a month! Sorry if this is going slowly, I'll try to be better about posting regularly.   
> Oh and if you're American, don't blow your fingers off today!

Mycroft Holmes was known as many things, the British government, Ice-Man, and a plethora of expletives his younger brother bestowed on him. The one name he never thought would be associated with him was, Father. Yet here he was sitting in a bland grey office drinking overly sweetened tea staring at adoption papers. Never being a rash man Mycroft was wary of the reason for the adoption. He was a man in his forties without a partner, a demanding job, and (if he was honest with himself) lacked "warmth" and "sentimentality". Something no doubt a child would need, he was nicknamed the "Ice-Man" for God's sake! 

So why was he determined to proceed with the adoption of a child. Had it been any other child other than Sol Payan, he'd have never thought set foot in the orphanage. He supposed Sherlock was to thank for him happening upon the child, Sherlock and his doctor were again running around London (Mycroft had been watching his little brother through CCTV) when they ran by the orphanage play ground. And there was Sol surrounded by children listening intently as she moved her arms mimicking different characters from a story. He didn't know what it was about that day exactly that made him visit the orphanage for a month before meeting Sol. Perhaps it was the similarities between her and a younger Sherlock, the same electric energy, the initial lure of genius. But where Sherlock drove others away Sol seemed to draw them in. He would come and observe her interaction with other children, and though she seemed content and popular he couldn't help but worry what would become of her after she was to leave the orphanage. Statistically speaking the odds were against her, children without parental figures that grew in life of poverty were prone to crime. Mycroft found himself worrying …constantly, and so Mycroft began going through a speedy adoption process (a perk of being the British government). 

"Mr. Holmes we're very glad that you’ve decided to adopt Sol. We’ll miss her very much. You also should understand that this process has been a little unorthodox, usually the adoption process takes much longer than this-”

“Ms. Collins of course I understand, but you must know why this all has gone by so quickly, I am more than capable of providing a proper home for Sol” Mycroft had never hoped words to be more true. 

“Well yes I suppose, but Sol is a…special case she is very good at making you see what she wants you to see, and by that I mean that she is very strong-headed. If something is wrong she will hide that from you, what I am saying is that she is a very proud and independent child. It takes a certain kind of person for her to respond to.”

Raising one eyebrow Mycroft said, “I don’t doubt that, from what I have seen of Sol I can tell she has a strong character but I assure that I am very good at reading people” One look at the state of her clothes and he could tell that her husband recently filed for divorce, claiming that she cared more for her work than him. (That was true) Stressed from recent divorce and overeating, recently gained one stone. “So I’m sure should something arise I will notice.” He just wanted to get on with it, any longer in this uncomfortable chair and his suit would wrinkle. 

“Very well you can stop by tomorrow and take Sol with you, after that you will spend one week together, to test your family dynamic. Around the end of that week someone will stop by to interview Sol we’ll keep her for a few days to review the interviews and observations and if all goes well than you will keep Sol permanently.” Standing she held out her hand,

“Thank you Ms. Collins, would you mind if I talked to Sol before I go, I wasn’t able to tell her, we were…distracted, also Mrs. Walker no longer works here she’ll email you her resignation. Good day.” Leaving the confused woman behind I walked out into the hallway in search for Sol. Texting Anthea to hold my meeting back anther thirty minutes I headed for the children’s common room. Mycroft walked in and spotted Sol immediately, she’s sitting in the corner munching on a chocolate digestive. As Mycroft approached her he could feel swoops in his stomach and hoped the overly sweetened tea wasn’t making him ill. Calling out her name, she looked and visibly brightened, which seemed to only to make the swoops worse. 

“Mr. Holmes! I thought you had a meeting?” she asked

“Well yes but I’m afraid with the incident I forgot my original purpose for asking some time with you.”

“Original purpose? I thought that was the reason you were here?” She looked up at him confused.

He knelt down, “Yes, well, I had intended to tell you that I have gone through the process of adoption, specifically your adoption.” Mycroft watched her to gauge her reaction, hoping for a pleased surprise, but what he got was a blank face. “Sol I know this is pretty sudden… but if you need time to think about it or find that you don’t -” He was cut off all of a sudden when her small arms wrapped around his neck. 

She whispered “When do we leave?” Mycroft let out a choked laugh relieved, “Tomorrow at noon, I’ll be here.” She pulled back and gave him a smile that gave him heart palpitations and found himself giving one back.

Now the only thing left was to inform his family of the new Holmes. Mummy would be delighted surely; she must have thought her chances of being a grandmother flew out the window ages ago. The only person he could think would object or would throw a tantrum would be Sherlock, he would have to explain to Sol that he was never going to be a doting uncle. Mycroft bid his goodbyes and headed straight for Baker St. best to inform him sooner before introducing his daughter…his daughter…there were those heart palpitations again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing in different POV's in future chapters! But the next one will be Sol! Love you bb's, comment about the new chapter or about your day I don't care! Oh and it's just me I don't have a person to edit my stuff so I apologize for what are probably a lot of mistakes (along with formatting)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a short chapter for you guys! It's an apology for making you wait so long for the last chapter.

Sol spent the rest of the afternoon packing her minimal belongings, it was true that most adults were hard to deal with but Sol couldn’t help but think that Mr. Holmes was one of the okay ones. Maybe this time would work, it didn’t with the others but Sol was optimistic. Sol was sad to have to leave her friends behind but maybe now they could come visit her and throw James a proper birthday party, and maybe have Mary come over for the night. Would she have to change schools, how often could her friends visit? Sol would have to ask Mr. Holmes how her new move would affect her current friendships. Would she have to continue to call him Mr. Holmes or would she be allowed to call him Dad, or Papa? Papa sounded better, she would have to ask. 

The next morning seemed to drag on forever! Sol kept looking at the clock willing it to go faster, she could have sworn it was going slower just to spite her. Once noon arrived she couldn’t stay still running down hallways and jumping on furniture, it wasn’t until Ms. Collins calmed her down enough did she start saying her goodbyes.   
Turning to James she said “Remember next week I’m coming so that we can go to the bakery ok?” She gave him a hug before turning to Alistair and Mary. “That goes for you two as well.”

“Sol I’m not going to forget my birthday.” James laughed

“No but you’ll forget me coming, besides now that I’m leaving I won’t be able to remind you about everything,” She turned to Mary, “Mary I now designate you as James’ new official minder, remind him he gets stinky after not showering after two days and that if he eats and entire bag of sweets he WILL get stomach cramps at night.”Mary just laughed and nodded.

“Okay, yes mother! So where is this bloke anyway, it’s already noon.” James said pushing Sol into the office. Not a second later did Mycroft Holmes walk through the door. 

“Hello Sol, are you ready?” Sol nodded and offered one more round of hugs before leaving the building. A black car stopped in front of them, “If you would give the driver your suitcase he’ll put it in the back,” She handed it to the man coming out of the car “ah thank you Oliver.” With that they got in and began to drive away. Sol began to feel awkward not knowing what to say luckily Mr. Holmes started talking, “Did Ms. Collins explain what the next two weeks would look like?” Sol shook her head; she hadn't really understood the process she just knew she was leaving quickly. “Well you will live with me for one week after that we will have a day with someone to observe us and then interview us to see if you should continue to live with me and during their deliberation you will go back for two days and if they deem everything satisfactory you will stay with me permanently.” She didn't know how to respond and suddenly felt fidgety (later she would blame said fidgety-ness on her off topic outburst) and after thirty seconds she said,

“CanIcallyouPapa!” Mr. Holmes looked surprised for five seconds before he returned to his calm demeanor. He must have seen her wince because he said softly “Only if you want to.” The moment passed and than Mr. Hol- Papa continued talking, “I don’t have a big family, there’s your grandmother and uncle; your uncle is my younger brother Sherlock. He has a partner a Dr. John Watson, if you were to call him uncle I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. In fact you can ask him we are meeting them for lunch.” The car came to a stop and the door opened. 

I had underestimated how rich papa was…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a dick. But for good intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo new chapter! I am on a roll! Also I was threatened with murder that may have been a motivator...

John Watson knew it was near impossible to surprise his boyfriend; in fact he was usually the only one who could. But when Mycroft had informed them that he had adopted a teenager and Sherlock was now an uncle, the surprise on his face would have been incredibly funny if not for the same look on John’s face. Which now explained why they were sitting in a posh café waiting to meet the new Holmes,

“Sherlock will you sit still?”John could see the beginning of a sulk. “John! I don’t see why we have to even meet her; she’s Mycroft’s no need to drag me into this.” John could tell there were going to be two children at the table today. “You’re not even a little bit curious to see who she is and why Mycroft adopted her? It’s not like he gave us a reason for her adoption.”

“Please, Mycroft is just trying to stay the favorite, giving Mummy grandchildren, the fat bastard.” Sherlock mumbled

“Sherlock your brother may be a lot of things but I doubt he would be so cruel as to use a child as a pawn in your silly sibling rivalry chess game of life...”

Sherlock smirked, “Hmm, yes eloquently put John.”

“You know what I mean you git.” John laughed.

Five minutes passed and Mycroft Holmes walked up to their table with a small person attached to his right arm. She was small, probably looking younger than she actually was with jet black hair framing her thin light-brown face. She had bright green almond eyes that reminded him a bit like Sherlock’s, always looking around taking in as much information as possible. They must have just come straight from the orphanage, because she was wearing a maroon jumper, worn jeans and trainers, something told John Mycroft wouldn’t have his new daughter wear such things.

“Sherlock, Dr. Watson this is Sol.” Sol kept looking at Sherlock and John waiting, than John bent down.

“You can call me John,” nodding towards Sherlock he said “and this great beanpole is your uncle Sherlock.”

Apparently this was the right thing to say because she visibly relaxed and even laughed. Sherlock just slumped further into his seat. Once Mycroft and Sol had settled into their seats John took it upon himself to continue the conversation, “Sol, what do you like to do on your free time? Do you like movies?”

She nodded “What kind?”

“Um any kind really I want to see that new one with Idris Elba. Pacific Rim I think it’s called.”

“Oh yes he’s fantastic, maybe Sherlock and I-” looking at his grumpy boyfriends he rephrased his offer “maybe I can take you and some friends to see it? Or maybe just the two of us to get acquainted? How does that sound?” Before she could say anything Sherlock decided he had been silent long enough.

“John please enough,” grumbled Sherlock “let’s ask the most important question.” Leaning across the table inches away from Sol’s face he asked, “Why would Mycroft adopt you?” What is so special, you are slightly above average in intelligence, not exceptional in humanities or science, not exceptional in sports. By the spasm in your fingertips I can tell you read a lot but that’s it. There’s really nothing to boast about you, Mycroft can’t parade you around-”

“Sherlock-”

“He can’t really gain anything from this, your transparent I can see all of you and yet there is nothing to see, you.are.boring.”

“Are you done?” John had never seen Mycroft so angry, no he wasn’t foaming at the mouth but he was eerily still and his voice was tight as if saying every word took effort to say. He glared at Sherlock enough to make him back away, “Sherlock I don’t know what your objections to Sol are except that they are unwarranted, and if you so much as say another word I will make sure Scotland Yard no longer calls you, not for one single case.”

Sherlock bristled in his seat and began to say something before Mycroft cut him off, “ANOTHER word.” The Holmes brothers sat across from each other glaring daggers in silence and after a few minutes realized how quite it was. The British government, the world’s only consulting detective and the army doctor turned to look at an empty seat.

John was the first to speak “Jesus I didn’t even hear her leave.”

Mycroft got up and pulled out his phone, “Anthea I need you to get into the CCTV around my location, I need to see where she’s run off to. The first sign of her you need to call me, understood?” The only thing John could do was offer help to search for Sol. But before he could say anything Mycroft said “No doctor I’ll take care of my child, you take care of yours.” With that he was out the door.

It was a tense cab ride back to Baker St. Once inside the flat John couldn’t control his anger any longer. At the café he had been confused but now he was furious.

“What the HELL was that about?” he yelled when he didn’t get an answer from the sulking detective he just kept yelling, “You know you basically called her worthless, you told a child she was worthless!”

“She’s hardly a child, she’s small for her age, probably thirteen or fourteen.”

“That’s not the point! Why would you think to say those things? What compelled you to open your great big gob and-”

“Because of Mycroft!” When John gave him a blank stare he sighed and said “When Mycroft finds that the child does not love him will not love him he will…he will not handle it well. You saw how she has him wrapped around her finger. Cases John! Cases, he threatened the work!”

John needed to count back from ten before he could continue, “Sherlock as…sweet…as that is she has known him for a day maybe even less! You don’t know she won’t love him, love takes time to develop!”

“John, I know because Mycroft is a Holmes. We are not easy to love it’s damn near impossible.”

“I love you” John said firmly and Sherlock’s expression softened. “You John Watson have always been the exception, to everything.”

John crossed the room and cradled Sherlock’s face in his hands. No longer being able to be angry at his emotionally stunted boyfriend, he pressed his forehead against his and whispered, “You berk” and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “When Mycroft finds Sol you have to apologize and explain yourself, if not to Mycroft than to Sol. Yes?” Sherlock reluctantly nodded. Rising up John grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom and said “Now come on let me love you some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spreading the love to you too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooaaah hey guys don't hate me, I present you with chapter 5 as an apology for not updating in like two months. I think part of the reason I didn't was because i was really unsure of where i wanted to go with it, but i have a better outline of it now. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't love input from you guys, so if there's somewhere you think this story should be going tell me! I'm open to ideas.

The first thought that came into Mycroft’s head upon seeing Sol was children are very very small. He found her sitting in an alley knees drawn up to her chest, hands resting on her knees staring blanking straight ahead. He walked slowly towards her so as not to startle her, she made no acknowledgement of his presence as he sat down next to her.   
They sat in silence before Mycroft spoke first “I will not try to apologize for my brother, I don’t believe him so ignorant as to think his words meant no harm. He will apologize if you wish to see him again. I imagine the good doctor has spoken to him. Sol….” She hadn't moved an inch, trust a Holmes to put a child in a catatonic state. “there are a few things that can happen now, we may go home or if you prefer (and Mycroft hoped she did not prefer) we could return to the orphanage I would think no less of you if you wished it.” More silence, and all Mycroft could do was stare at her blank face. 

After a moment she whispers “I don’t know” Mycroft tries to hide the anxiety in his voice when he says, “Well…” and he stops there because he can’t think of a good reason she should go home with him. Surely there are people better equipped to be a parent and doesn't Sol deserve that? She must hear something in that ‘Well’ because she turns to him and says “No I know I want to go with you.” And Mycroft can breathe again, in fact he didn't know he wasn't. “What I don’t know is why you chose me. Sherlock was right, I’m nothing special, your family is obviously brilliant and I’m…I’m average and ordinary and I don’t see where I can fit.” She’s staring at him with bright wide eyes and he can’t help but feel a little lost as to what to say. But he can’t stand her sad confusion so he says the first thing that comes to mind. 

“My heart is not very big, I won’t pretend it has ever been anything but, and the number of people who occupy it is even smaller. But I think even if it was just you, I would never feel as if it were vacant.” The confusion on her face doesn’t go away in fact her eyes are a bit more frantic as they search his face. 

“But WHY, why could I fill that space, who am I to fill that space!” And Mycroft’s small heart cracks under the desperation in her voice, like the idea that she could be anything but wanted was hard to comprehend. He can’t take that look anymore so he grabs her and tucks her head under his chin so she sits on his lap and wraps one arm around her and the other cradles her head. She clings to his shirt so tightly the buttons feel strained.

“You are everything, from the moment I saw you I wanted you. Your mere presence warms people and they gravitate towards you because there is a goodness to you that is so rare that I couldn't help but want you. One month, it took one month of observation to realize I have never wanted anything more than I do you, one month of worry and fear that someone would take you before I made up my mind, one month of doubt that you could never need me as much as I need you, and isn't that scary to barely know someone and need them that much? Right now before we move on to anything else I need you to know that you are wanted, never doubt that.” Mycroft is rocking her gently as he feels her tears seep through his shirt, and she nods they stay that way until Mycroft hears her muffled speech 

“I need you too.” And Mycroft believes her, he can feel some of his anxiety drain away. She pulls back looks up at him beaming with the same bright wide eyes only this time her eyes aren't frantic and he decides that he will do whatever it takes so she continues to look at him this way. “Can we go home?” He would take her Antarctica if she asked, 

“Of course.” They walk out of the alley to a waiting black car and settle inside. Sol tucks herself under his arm and he idly strokes her hair. They stay quiet both emotionally drained from their conversation. Mycroft has probably filled his quota for the year, but can’t be bothered to care. As they reach the town house, Mycroft notices Sol has fallen asleep. When they stop Mycroft slowly lifts and slides her out of the car and enters the house. He quietly walks down the hall and Anthea comes to walk quietly beside him, they make their way up the stairs. Anthea opens the door to Sol’s room and lifts the duvet and quietly leaves the room. Mycroft slowly moves Sol under the duvet to keep her warm; he stares at her for a few minutes and is reminded that children are very very small. 

Anthea is waiting outside for him, and they head for his office. “Sir you should know your trousers are wet.” Mycroft can’t do anything but look at her and laugh. She rewards him with a small smile. 

“Speaking of clothes have Sol’s new wardrobe arrived?”

“Yes, the maid has hung everything in her room.”

“And her enrollment in school for the fall.”

“That has also been taken care of”

“Good, good”

Anthea looks like she’s debating something in her head when she asks, “Does she believe you?” Mycroft knows what she’s talking about and he’s sure she knows everything that was said and he can’t bring himself to care. 

“I think- I hope she does, I imagine her insecurities of the adoption would have come up even if Sherlock hadn’t brought it up so soon.” Mycroft mentally curses his brother and resolves to call him and demand an apology for Sol.

“You will be good for each other, I don’t doubt that.”

“Thank you” and he hopes that’s enough to convey the gratitude he feels for the reassurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, kinda teared up a little writing this. Punch of feels to the chest, I know Mycroft is a bit OOC but I think this story in general is a little like that, I mean he adopted an orphan so you know, yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha im trash

Sol woke up exhausted, napping during the day was always a bad idea. It took her a moment for the memories of earlier that day to come back to her. Her crazy uncle, Mr. Hol-Papa’s reassurances that he needed Sol as much as she needed him. She could live without the approval of her uncle, as long as she didn't have to see him very often. 

Taking a look around she finally noticed her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom with a grand wooden desk, a giant wardrobe, and a love seat. This room alone was bigger than any of the shared rooms back at the orphanage. It was all a little excessive but she’d be lying if part of her wasn't awed by the grandeur of it. She followed a door that led into the bathroom which was just as grand as the rest of the room and into a walk in closet. The closet was filled with clothes she’d never seen before, when she got a closer look all the clothes looked very expensive and fine. The style was different from what she usually wore but at least they looked comfortable. She was not about to complain when she was being given such nice things, she didn't want to be ungrateful. She took a moment to change out of her damp and dirty clothes into a blue sensible dress. 

Hearing her stomach rumble, Sol walked out of the room in search for the kitchen.  
Someone behind her cried “Oh! Ms. Holmes you’re awake!” Realizing they were referring to her (and that would take some time to get used to) she turned around and met with a small plump woman who looked to be in her late fifties. 

“Oh um yes, hello.” 

“Mr. Holmes is in his office if you would like to see him.”

“Oh ok thanks, which ways that, um also where would the kitchen be?” She said sheepishly. She hadn't seen what time it was and could have missed dinner. 

“Oh dear you must be famished, you slept through supper. Why don’t you go see Mr. Holmes and I’ll bring you some supper, you can eat in his office. Down the hall third door down. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“If it’s not too much trouble that’d be lovely.” 

“Oh not at all dear, off you pop!”

“Cheers!” With that the lovely old lady bustled off. Reaching her father’s office she knocked lightly. She heard soft “Enter” and pushed against the heavy door. 

“Hello” Sol couldn't stop the smile from her face, and walked to the arm chair in front of the desk, she fiddled with the fringe coming off the back. “I was wondering if you would mind some company?"

“Not at all, please sit. I see you've been in your closet, I hope it is to your liking.”  
“Yes, um everything is very…grandiose.” 

“Oh you don’t like it…” He wore a tiny frown and started muttering “Well I suppose we could downgrade everything, remove the wardrobe, buy you some different cloth-”

“No! No, everything is fine, but it will take some time to get used to is all.” She gave a reassuring smile to emphasize her point. “It’s just different, not bad different, just…different, yeah.” She said, her words fading out.

“If you’re sure.” He looked unsure but left it alone. “I also wanted to talk you about some other things.” At that moment the woman from the hallway entered with a tray of food. “Oh Margaret thank you for bringing Sol supper, I see you've already met.” 

“Yes Mr. Holmes the dear was hungry and I knew you wouldn't mind her dining in here, since you yourself have taken your meals in here quite a few times.” She settled the tray on her lap and left before Sol could even say thank you.

“Now as I was saying there are a few things I wanted to discuss. School will be starting next month and you will be attending a different academy, very prestigious and I have no doubt that it will challenge you. You’re uniform is in your closet and your books and supplies will arrive the week before school starts. I’m telling you this now because I think it important to tell you I will not be available to see off to school aside from the first day. My job unfortunately keeps me very busy and I’ll have someone drop you off as well as pick you up for school. I will try my very hardest to be around the house and to be involved, but if I can’t I don’t want you to think I don’t care or that I don’t want to be there for you. I will be gone most of the day but hopefully in time to have dinner with you. I've bought you a phone,” he opened a drawer and pulled out the phone and handed it to Sol, it was a small sleek black thing that looked incredibly fragile, “it has my number programmed into it as well as my assistants, John’s and Sherlock’s. I know things aren't well with Sherlock yet but in case you can’t reach anyone else, which is very unlikely, call him. Since you still have a month of summer left you have free reign over your day, and you have a driver at your disposal. That covers about everything I wanted to talk about. Do you have any questions?”

There was a lot to take in but Sol felt confident that she could handle this new life, especially if it meant a family. The rest of their evening was spent quietly, Sol reading and her father working. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alonso was frozen in front of his boss, after relaying his information he watched as he tapped his cig on the ash tray.

“You’re absolutely certain?”

“Yes sir, absolutely positive, Targos saw the girl just last week. We didn’t want to tell you in case it wasn’t her but he checked and it’s her. She was left there when she was 5, that’s how old she was when Alondra took her.” Alonso watched as his boss took another drag of his cig. 

“Get me a tour of the place I want to see for myself.” 

“Yes sir.” Alonso got up and tried to get out of the room fast without actually running. They had been looking for a long time, first in Spain then Portugal. They would have never set up in London if they hadn't been visiting with the weapons dealers and Targos thought he saw her.  
Finally father and daughter were to be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in one sitting, so I apologize if it's not the best, but I thought it be best if I post something. If someone wants to beta or you know just point out stuff that would be cool hopefully I wont take as long to post the next chapter. It's starting to gain some semblance of a plot. Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?  
> Thank you for your patience bbs!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Feedback would be appreciated.  
> Love you, kisses.
> 
> EDIT: Added just a tiny bit at the end


End file.
